Mewtwo's Reign Begins
by Starlight the Wanderer
Summary: Mewtwo defeats Mew. The world is plunged into darkness. Most of humanity has been wiped out. And with no heroes in sight, who will save this world, or will it be forever ruled? This takes place where most humans have been killed.
1. Mewtwo's Reign Begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon,blah,blah,blah.Any charecter that is not originally from pokemon are mine,or I may have permission to use them if they're not,unless of course their original charecters off pokemon.PLEASE e-mail comments or critisizism to nathanmcafee@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
Mewtwo's Reign Begins!  
  
  
  
Prologe  
~  
  
  
It happened like a flash, one minute all was calm, the next beseiged by a collosal storm. So began the reign of Mewtwo.  
  
  
  
The onslaught of rain had come out of nowhere, one minute a sunny day, the next a storm, what odd weather. Prof.Oak was jolted from his thoughts as thunder boomed outside. "Ok, that does it, a bit of rain is one thing, but this storm has downed the power too. Where's that emergency power switch...Oww, ah, there it is." He hit his head on a lamp, and with enough searching, found the fuse box. Suddenly, the lights returned, and then   
he knew he was in deep trouble.  
~~~  
In Mewtwo's palace, the fight between him and Mew was reaching an end. He was in a good mood; his clones were winning, and Mew was weakening. Yes, this was it, He would win. He confirmed this by throwing an energy ball which sent Mew crashing to the ground, totaly defeated.  
  
With her last amount of energy, Mew teleported the humans and their pokemon away, though not sure where. Mewtwo decended in front of her, saying, the rest was lost apon Mew as she fainted.  
  
  
~~~   
  
Water. It was everywhere. It was all there was. Suddenly, in a violent wave, Ash was thrown ashore. He staggered to his feet, although he was stunned from the violent sea, he could still gaze at his surroundings. The sky was darkened with clouds, it wasn't raining, but soon would be. With his head spinning, he trudged up the beach. As he turned for one last look around, a monstrous head reared up out of the water, roared, and lunged toward him. He tried to run, but it was useless. That was the last anybody heard of Ash Ketchum.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
"So, your just supposing we can build a colony?"asked the woman with fiery red hair.  
  
"Yes, it sounds like a good idea."The speaker had a balding head, with a ring of gray hair circling it. Also adorning his face were piercing gray eyes and a hook nose.  
  
"Alright, so your saying that we should build a colony right in the open? We might as well put up a sign saying 'Mewtwo,come and kill us!'" the woman said sarcasticly.  
  
"Well, we could hide it."  
  
"Hide it like the one in Mount Moon! Like the one in Viridian Forest! Face it, there is nowhere to go. The human race is dying.  
  
"I...I..what about...."  
  
"Oh, stop babbling! There's nothing left. Nine out of ten people died in that storm 11 years ago. And about half of that has been killed by Mewtwo. There might not even be enough of us left for us to last long, you know,genetics, that sort of thing."spat the woman bitterly.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry about your family, but that was 11 years ago."  
  
"I was only 12! It doesn't seem that long ago to me."  
  
"You weren't even there when your family died in that flood."  
  
"I was close enough."  
~~~  
Flashback:  
  
The young girl was walking through the forest, her mom had sent her to gather some medical herbs for one of the sick people in the cavern, although she couldn't remember his name at the time.  
  
That was when she saw it, the most fearsome sight that anyone could behold. All she could see through the light foilage was a silhouette surounded by a deep blue aura. Because it was evening and a cloudy day at that, she could not see anymore. Then she heard a horrendous crash as she saw the figure disappear in a flash of blue.  
  
As she ran to the cave mouth to see what had happened, she beheld a terrible sight. Water was gushing out of the cave, carrying rocks, dirt, and bodies in a solid wall of water. Then it was over, the forest was flooded and the ground littered with the contents of that torrent of water. When she looked up, the glowing blue figure was gone. All that remained was the darkness of the sky.  
  
End Flashback  
  
The woman looked up at the dark cloudy sky, just as it had been all those years ago.  
  
"Come on, we shouldn't waste time here."said the woman in an icy voice.  
  
"Fine, BREAK CAMP,LET'S MOVE OUT!!"He shouted to the assorted men, women, and children.  
  
As she left, the woman took one last look at the mountain towering above them.  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
So,what do ya think, I finally got around to finishing it. Remember, this is just the prologe, there will be more. I also know it's short, but I will try to make the other chapters longer. 


	2. The Deadly Reunion

Mewtwo's Reign Begins  
  
  
  
Chapter I  
  
  
  
The Deadly Reunion  
  
  
~  
  
Shadows rise,  
Heroes fall,  
Pledge in blood,  
Hear my call,  
  
Unknown Text...  
  
  
~  
  
Waves,rolling,tossing,ever moving,waters never still.As the one called Mewtwo stood on the balcony watching the waves,he thought about the humans left,how would he purge the world of their evil?Waves,crashing,tossing,moving.Once he found them,he and his army would be like the waves,to crash upon the humans,no mercy.  
  
  
~  
  
At the head of the colum of people,two rapadashes trotted along,one rider wearing a leather vest with a faded blue tunic underneath,brown leather pants,and a pair of black leather boots.The other,by comparison,wore a ivory coloured cloak with white robes underneath,all matched with her spotless white boots.She gazed at the gold bracelet with the ruby center on her wrist,frowned,and gazed back ahead of the horse,same dirt trail as usual,nothing new.She would have gazed at the sky,but she knew it would just be the featureless grey it had been for twenty-seven years.She had only seen the sun once,when Mewtwo had obviously let his power slip,or maybe it was just for cruelty,like holding food just out of reach of a hungry person.  
  
"Cathrine,why did you dress in your best clothes for this meeting,all we're doing is meeting up with another band of wanderers?"said the man beside her in confusion.  
  
"It never hurts to make a good impression."  
  
"You can't be serious,there's got to be another reason."  
  
"You know me too well Fenard."  
  
"I've known you since I found and adopted you shortly after that incident in Mt. Moon,"the gray haired man responded to the woman with the fiery red hair,"so it's no suprise that I can tell what you are thinking sometimes."  
  
"I do find that kind of annoying."  
  
"Well you'll have to deal with it,unless of course you find somebody you like in Brock's group."  
  
The response to this was Fenard almost getting knocked off his horse by a backhanded strike.  
  
~  
  
The two groups of people were conversing,they had been doing this since the two groups had met up.Talking softly,one soldier addressed another that was on horseback."You don't think that Mewtwo could come,do you?"  
  
"Naw,I don't think sa."said the man on horseback in what resembled a southern acsent.  
  
  
In an old destroyed hotel,three figures sat around a brightly burning fire."So your sure this won't attract attention,"Fenard asked."because if it does..."  
  
"Yes,we know,Mewtwo will come and kill us all,"Cathrine resited dutifully,"it's still really fun."  
  
~  
  
"Hey...why don' ya com an sle in my tent tanigh,"one of the men from Brock's group slurred drunkenly to Cathrine.  
  
"No thanks,alcoholics make me sick."  
  
"Whate'er."Slurred the drunk before falling back into a mud puddle unconcious.  
  
After that episode,Cathrine got up and started walking to the market area of the meeting place.Different people were shouting their wares left and right,geturing at the stuff."Pocket knives,only $20!"She looked right to where a man was selling alcohol."Buy it while you can,only $5 a bottle.We have rum,beer,liquor,and many more.Only..."The salesman's voice faded as she turned away when she noticed a stand selling antiques.As she walked up to it she could see many different items.There were the upgrades of pokeballs,old coloured bottles containing assorted liquids,a few books,and some jewelry.The woman behind the counter was a young woman with ice-blue eyes much like her own and mid-back reaching white-blond hair supplemented by a black kimono and katina.  
  
"Greetings,"she said with obvious accent,"what would you wish to purchase?"  
  
(First person for Cathrine)  
I had my eye on a necklace that seemed to consist of all the evolution stones,tiny ones,set in a circle around the central stone,which was bigger,although I could not identify the multicolored gem.I picked the gold (although strangely silverish) necklace up.On the back of each of the casts that the elemental stones were set in there were symbols that specified it's type.On the middle one though,there was a strange symbol that I had never seen before.Of course all I could say was, "How much does this cost?".  
  
"Hmmm...I can't really tell you.I only took over this store recently.How about a trade?I like that bracelet your wearing,care to?"  
  
I was abit taken aback by this question,as it was the least thing I expected."Um...okay,I guess."  
  
"Great!"came the reply,"I've always wanted a bracelet like this,"she said as she snached it from my wrist.  
  
"Hey...oh well."I said,resigned.Then I picked up the necklace.It glowed softly in the moonlight...wait a minute!The moon hadn't showed itself for years.I quickly looked up at the sky as quickly as possible;only to see the moon quickly swallowed by the dark clouds.Disappointed,I looked back down at the necklace,it's surface no longer shining brightly,just as it was before the moon came out.  
  
"Well,it's time for my break."the girl in front of me said,snapping me out of my reverie.She then comenced to put everything into a locked chest,though I had no idea of how she carried it around."Why don't we both go get something to eat,to celebrate both of us getting what we wanted."Now I didn't think this was the time for celebrating just for that,but I followed her nonetheless.  
  
  
~  
  
Now as things went,she led me to a nice enough little food stand that served good enough food,the only catch was the price."What!Fourty bucks just for pasta!"I fairly screamed.  
  
"Yes,mam,it is very hard to find good food nowadays."  
  
I grumbled as I sat back in my seat.  
  
"Will that be all then?"the waitress asked innocently.  
  
"Yeah,sure."I sat back in my seat,dejected.It couldn't have been but a minute later when the food arrived  
  
"Here is your food"said the all too inocent waitress.  
  
I looked around at all the happy faces while I ate.They all seemed to have no worries whatsoever.To say the least,I envied them.The night air stirred my hair,lifting it up for it to fall gently back into place.I soon looked down to see that I had finished my pasta."Well,I must be going."  
  
"Very well."she said.And I left my share on the table and walked off.  
  
  
~  
  
I decided that I should go have some fun while it lasted.I danced.I played games.And I even released the one pokemon that had survived the tradegy,my mother's Kingdra.Finally,the main dance started,and everybody joined in.I was really glad that I was there.(end 1st person for Cathrine)  
  
  
As the festivities commence,a certain Fearow soars overhead,the device on it's collar gleaming in the light from the fires.  
  
  
~  
  
As he watched,a smile formed upon his lips.He then turned the viewscreen in front of him off,and sat still in his chair.The humans,they will be easily crushed under my might.And a deep chuckle echoed around the palace eerily. 


	3. The Horror Begins

The Horror Begins  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.(How's that for a disclaimer?)  
  
  
  
  
  
The party continued,even though it was 4:00 in the morning. Most people had stopped dancing and were now just around the fires, telling their particular stories. And that's when chaos erupted.  
  
The center of the festival was ripped apart by a gigantic blue pillar of light, throwing mangled and unrecognizable corpses in all directions. The people had no time to react before countless pokemon attacks ripped through the edges of the now graveyard. Soldiers were sent flying, civilians torn apart, and just general chaos emerged from the once happy festival.The horror had begun.  
  
(First person for Cathrine)  
One minute I'm listening to a story, the next all hell breaks loose.  
  
I was up and on my feet as the blue pillar of light decimated the center, pokemon attacks were starting to rip through the people around me.The person that was sitting next to me suddenly turned into a pile of ashes as a fire blast struck him full on. And then the rain started. It seemed that the sky just broke; there was so much so quick. My clothes were soaked in seconds. Lightning struck the person sitting across from me. It was hell. I quickly realized that I was the only person standing in the area, needless to say, I dropped to the ground very quickly.  
  
Mewtwo had arrived, and now he was destroying all that I had left. Everything. With attacks ripping through the air above me, I crawled away toward the nearby river. By some incredible chance I eventually reached it, my clothes covered in muck. By now the river was a raging torrent of water, mud, and other very unwelcome looking things. A few other survivors had also made it to the river, only, for most of them, to get cut down by water pokemon. Even though it was swarming with the monsters, it was the only way of escape, and if I didn't take the chance, I knew I wouldn't have long to live. Even as I dove in, I saw the bloody remains of a body being flung about in a Gyaridos's huge jaws. I took a deep breath, and hoped to God that I would live.  
  
(End first person for Cathrine)  
  
~  
  
(First person for Mewtwo)  
The air buzzed with pokemon attacks, the humans being crushed under the might of the superior beings. I looked on as the humans were slautered by my attack; weaklings. My troops in the forest surrounding the camp attacking in any way that they could. The ones that could shoot attacks were shooting them, and the ones that couldn't were rushing down the slopes of the hills, ripping the pathetic ones apart as they went.  
  
Soon this world would be purged of humans, and all the pokemon could live in peace under the sunlight of day, and look upon the stars at night. Until then, though, it was war. I cast my hand about, and thunder boomed. Again, and lighting struck. A third time, and the sky fell open. The rain turned the river into a muddy torrent,soon to be a bloody one as the humans reached it to escape.I glared down at the incinerated ground the humans used to lay upon, and I spit upon it. Soon this blood bath would be over, and there would be peace at last.  
  
(End POV for Mewtwo)  
  
~  
  
The bloodied mass of what was once a human was thrown aside as the Gyaridos looked for more prey. The river swirled and twisted, as if it were a snake trying to get loose of the bounderies that held it intact. Through that river swam the survivers of the attack, continually either drowning or being brutally killed by the pokemon in the water. As she swam, a body of a dead soldier floated by Cathrine, it's head half ripped off and it's blood turning the water red. She screamed and pushed it away, forgetting herself for the moment the corpes's empty eyes stared at her. Before she could regain herself, a rock sticking out from the shore hit her sharply on the head. The edges of her vision went black, and then that was all there was.  
  
~  
  
The attack lasted only a about an hour, but seemed like an eternity. Mangled and torn bodies lay about, their blood mixing with the water the sky was still unleashing. Mewtwo stood above the scene, surrounded by his army of clones. The humans stood no chance. I almost feel sorry for them. He looked down at a small toy. But they deserved it for what they did. With his foot, he smashed the small helicopter that was laying upon the ground. I may hate this war as much as they do. With that, he sadly walked away from the scene, teleporting him and his army back to New Island.  
  
~  
  
(Cathrine's POV)  
  
The ground felt cold against my cheek as I lay half in and half out of the muddy water.I slowly opened my eyes.Darkness.That was all I could see. My head hurt, and as I put a hand to it, I felt a warm fluid seeping from it. Blood. I realized slowly. I blinked a few times, still not managing to get any form of sight back. I stumbled to my knees, crawling up the bank slowly, every part of my body aching. I felt stone below by torn hands, and quickly realized I must be in a cave of some sort. I found the wall and leaned up against it, wishing to God that I would be alright. Alone. Alone and cold. This was how I felt as I blacked out, maybe to never see the light of day again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes:Alright, the story has finally started in earnest.I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but I will try to make the ones in the future longer.Please review.(Not as if anyone listens, if you want to review, do so, if not, then don't.) 


	4. Fight for your life

Fight for your life  
  
  
Shadows creep,  
Forever deep,  
You will sleep,  
Eternity  
  
-The caves of the Annon  
  
  
  
(Cathrine's POV)  
  
I woke, nothing to eat, alone. I soon had enough strength to sit up, deciding I needed to check what wounds I had. I first felt my legs, one was just scratched up. I then checked the other, and with a twisting stomach knew that the angle was not healthy. With some of the torn cloth that was once my clothes, I managed to make a bandage for my head and my other injuries, though I did not touch my leg. I wished Fenard were here, at least then I'd have somebody to talk to.With a troubled mind, I drifted off again.  
  
  
When I regained conciousness for the third time, I thought about how to get out. I still couldn't see, whether that was because it was pitch black or because I had gone blind I wasn't sure. I could always walk along the walls, but that was as much suicide as stumbling around was. There was the escape of dying, but that didn't sound too pleasant right now.  
  
  
Just as I was about to give up hope, a soft light seemed to eminate from deep within the caverns, bring sight back with it. Looking around for the source, I finally looked down to see my necklace slightly glowing. I was amazed at first, but then decided to accept the gift and get out of that miserable cavern. Although it seemed long and dangerous, I needed to make it out if I was to live.  
  
  
~  
  
  
Flailing around in the insufficiant light, I traversed the darkened cave, feeling along the rough walls as not to plummet to my death in one of the many pits that littered the cave. Strangly, there were no pokemon, not even zubats in this place of deathly quiet. I marched on, hoping that just maybe I could get out.  
  
After traveling for God knows how long, the air finally started to get a little fresher. In hopes of finding an exit, I quickly clambered up one of the ledges that were petruding from the ragged walls of the cavern. There I found a hole, just barely large enough for me to fit through, which led into a maze of tunnels. Crawling along the tunnels, my hands and knees bloodied, I finally reached the source of the air. A hole about as wide as a rattata, obviously the home to the rodent. I quickly started to shove the foot or so of earth out of my way to make the hole larger, my blood mixing with the mud created by the recent storm.  
  
The ground heaved as I pushed the last bit of dirt seperating me from freedom from underneath, finally breaking. With a deep intake of breath, my head rose through the hole, dirty and sweatsoaked though it was. Dragging myself out of the exit, I collapsed to the ground, tired yet victorious.  
  
  
~  
  
  
When I awoke, I found that I needed nourishment more than ever. Scanning the surrounding forest, for I was in a forest, I now realized, not having the strength to look at my surroundings when I had first climbed through the hole, only finding a few berries upon a bush nearby. As soon as I found the strength to, I crawled over to them, devouring them, not caring whether they were poisonous or not.  
  
The sun was just starting to touch the eastern sky as I set out to find more food and hopefully, shelter. Climbing through imnumberable shrubs and bushes, I was soon in worse shape than I started, apart from having some symbolance of food to quelch my hunger. Dragging myself along the forest floor, the chances of my survival got steadily worse, until the sun had set, and the darkness of night claimed the forest.  
  
It was in this hour that things really got worse. Because it was a New Moon, the only light to see by was that of the stars, and even that was not enough to keep the forest from plunging into suppressing darkness. Out of nowhere, a dark shape dropped out of the trees, and as soon as I looked up, it swung something at me, and tired as I was, had no energy to dodge or even to fight the blackness that came when it connected solidly with my head, sending my world into thousands of pieces.  
  
  
  
~  
  
  
  
Author's notes: BWA HA HA HA HAA! A cliffhanger, payback for all of the cliffhangers I have read lately. What will happen? The only way you can find out is if you read the next chapter! 


	5. Never Bring a Sword against a Gun

Disclaimer: Echidnas make good friends, and own pokemon, sure. Well, accually, I do think Echidnas make good friends, but I don't own pokemon.  
  
  
Never Bring a Sword Against a Gun  
  
  
(Zackrey's POV)  
  
"Hey, I hear the patrols found somebody in the woods last night. Whata ya think of that?" the man across the table from me yelled in a deep voice, obviously not realizing that he didn't have to because the cafeteria was pretty much deserted at this hour.  
  
"I don't know what to think about it. I mean, it's not every day that they find someone in the Moon Valley." I replied, much quieter than my companion.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Yer right. It isn't very often they find a person in the valley."  
  
"Well, I'll see if I can find out more." With that, I left my bowl of oatmeal on the table and left, heading back to my quarters to try to get a little more sleep before I was due for my shift.  
  
  
When I entered my room, one of the first things I did was looked in the mirror, seeing as how I had not yet shaved or taken a bath. My reflection, a man of about 5'8", with brown hair and a pair of golden eyes, features being smooth, but not from fat, stared back at me. Because of my golden eyes, I was often dubbed 'goldy', much to my dissatisfaction. I turned from the mirror and started stripping off my clothes in preparation of taking one of the hot baths that I usually took advantage of.  
  
Turning on the water, which was fed from the hot springs below the base, I watched it swirl around the ceramic tub, already hot. As I slipped into it, I realized I wouldn't have enough time to get more sleep.  
  
Stripping my clothes, I plunged into the steaming water, coming up for air after a few seconds. My soap soon found it's way into my hand, threatening to leave it if I didn't keep a firm hold on it. Grabbing the hair-soap, I scrubbed it furiously into my scalp, until the latter started to hurt. Diving under, I washed all of the soap from me, and grabbed the towel nearby. I stood up, oblivious to the fact that I was totally naked, and dried off. I finally drained the still hot water, and started to pull on my clothes.  
  
Just as I was pulling my shirt on, there was a resounding knock on my door. Knowing it could only be Tarmaisu wanting me to take over the shift, I answered. Sure enough, there he stood in the doorway, effecting that annoying smirk of his. "It's your turn to guard the prisoner's room, Zacky." Even though I knew he only called me this to annoy me, I still got a little angry. But before I could come back with a retort, he spun on his heel and left, most likely headed for the cafeteria.  
  
Grabbing my rifle from beside my dresser, I proceeded down the maze of hallways until I finally reached the guest rooms. Because we had never thought we would ever have to capture anyone, we simply didn't build a dungeon. I heard some sounds from inside, most likely the 'prisoner' moaning in it's sleep.  
  
  
  
Four hours later I was extremely board. At least on my regular post I had my buddies to talk to, but here, only the occasional soldier passed by, none which I knew extremely well.  
  
Looking hard at the prisoner's door, I decided to take a peek in at this so-called prisoner. Opening the door quietly, I poked my head around the door, expecting to find some old beraggled man. What I did find was totally different, and the last thing I was expecting. There, lying on the bed, was a beautiful young woman. She couldn't be any older than I, with her smooth skin and flaming red hair. I noticed I was staring, and quickly shut the door before anyone could see me. Now this would give me something to think about.  
  
  
  
(Mewtwo's POV)  
  
Sitting bolt upright in bed, I wiped the sweat away from my forehead with a three digit hand. It was the same dream, or was it better described as a nightmare. Whatever it was, dream, nightmare, or vision, I was terrified. They would come for me, get their revenge. I could still feel the warm blood from the dream seeping over me, covering me, as if it were trying to comfort me before I died.  
  
Shaking my head free of such thoughts, I looked around to make sure that everything was safe, and then fell into an uneasy sleep. In my sleep, I mumbled, "I am the peak of existance, the ulitmate life form, engineered to be the strongest..."  
  
(End Mewtwo's POV)  
  
(Cathrine's POV)  
  
I woke up on something soft, which was a change from what I had been sleeping on lately. When I opened my eyes to look around me I was in awe. There I was, sitting in a luxury bedroom. It was an acual bed I was sleeping on, not one the small sleeping bags I had slept in almost all my life.  
  
When I tried to lift my head to get a better look, it seemed that the room shattered. My head fell quickly back to the pillow, lessing the pain but a little. Closing my eyes, I hoped for the pain to fade. Soon, though it seemed like hours, it did, and I realized how tired and weak I was. Falling back to sleep wouldn't be a problem, I thought as I drifted off to slumber.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, whataya think, was it worth the wait? It is a little boring, but it is essential to the story. Please press that little button down there that says review. I really need somebody to review this. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll write the next chapter. It's not that I'm an egologist, it's just that I need to know if anybody even cares. If they don't, I don't see any reason to continue. It does matter, signed or not, I'll take them. If you want to have constructive critisizim, it is also welcome. If you must flame me, though, go ahead. 


	6. The Running Ends Here

Disclaimer: If I owned pokemon, Mewtwo would have a main role. But I don't, so unfortunately he doesn't either.  
  
  
  
The Running Ends Here  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cathrine's POV)  
  
When I awoke the second time, I finally realized that I was somewhere that my own free will did not take me. Looking around, I didn't know if I had been rescued, or was in a worse position than I was before.  
  
Before I could think about why I was here, all my memories came back to me in a solid stream of sounds and images. The festivities, Mewtwo's attack, the river, how I survived and crawled injured through a cave, and the shadowed form that hit me. Now I knew why my body ached so much. Many questions I asked in half-conciousness had been answered for me.  
  
I cried silently, remembering vividly the images of my friends and adopted family getting ripped apart, torn limb from limb. Even through these images though, I wondered why I had survived. Out of the many that reached the river, I was probably the only one who reached safety, or did I?  
  
  
Not knowing what to expect of where I was now, I sat up, this time without much pain, to look at my surroundings.  
  
There was a large black oak wardrobe sitting on the oppisite side of the bed, seemingly finely crafted. There was also an oaken trunk at the foot of the bed, obviously to store valuables in.  
  
Standing up, I was surprised to learn, was easy, for my leg was healed, even though it was broken right before I was taken here, wherever here happened to be. I found some soft slippers at the foot of the bed, and I quickly put my feet in them, for the floor was made of wood. Because I only had a tank-top and soft bed shorts, I slipped on the robe that was hung beside my bed. Even though I still ached all over, I walked softly over to the door, and tried the handle. Disappointingly, it was locked, so I found no better thing to do than to lie back in the bed and fall slowly to sleep.  
  
(End Cathrine's POV)  
  
(Mewtwo's POV)  
  
Back at the palace, I took a hot bath to relieve the stress of the battle that had just occured. Damn humans, I thought, why can't they all just die already. It's not like they'll live for much longer anyway. I sighed, wondering when the dark days would be over, and the bright new ones would begin.  
  
After bathing and drying myself off with a plush towel, I made my way down the stairs to the dining room, where trainers had sat waiting to battle the world's greatest pokemon master so long ago.  
  
Gesturing with my hand, the candles lit, and food appeared on the table. The whole table was covered with it, a small feast, as it were. I sat down on one of the stools by the table, and began the lonely dinner for another time.  
  
I greatly wished for someone to spend my time with, someone who I could talk to on lonely nights like these. I would talk to the pokemon that follow me, for in saying they were mine, I would've been just as bad as the humans. But that seemed the only things that could keep up an intelligent conversation for long. Not to say pokemon weren't intelligent, it's just they talked about simple things like the sky, the trees, and other such stuff as didn't interest me.  
  
Even though dinner was wonderful as usual, synthetic Farfetch that was roasted to perfection, covered in a tangy cranberry sauce, with innumerable side dishes, I felt empty. The only reason I hadn't cloned another mewtwo by now, is I would never put any soul through that. I long ago realized that creating life was wrong, and in doing so, I was just as bad as the scientists.  
  
Deciding to retire to my room, I stood from the stool and gestured again, making all the food disappear, and started levitating up the stairs.  
  
  
Finally reaching my room, I open the great door that leads into it, stepping through. I feel the soft purple carpet under my feet, hanging plants tickling my nose, and a soft waterfall in the corner of the room bubbling as it hits the water below it, then draining out into a small hole at the end of a small brook at my bed.  
  
Walking slowly toward the lush bed, a thought came to me. Why not find a human, erase their memories, and turn them into a two? At first the thought seemed totally absurd, as humans were the ones that I was trying to purge from the planet. Lying down on my bed, I thought about the idea. If I were to go through with it, I would have to find someone suitable. The thought of turning into one of them almost made me lose my dinner, so I tried to think of an alternate way to do this. My eyelids closed with these thoughts on my mind.  
  
(End Mewtwo's POV)  
  
(Zackrey's POV)  
  
The next morning, unfortunately, I was ordered to bring breakfast to the prisoner. It would have been another guy's job, but he had just been promoted, and until they could work out a proper routine again, I was stuck with the job.  
  
As I approached the door with the tray laden with food, I rapped softly to see if the prisoner was still asleep. Instead of getting nothing, I got a suprised yelp from inside. Opening the door, regardless of privacy, I walked into the room and set the tray down on the nightstand. The prisoner was holding the blankets over herself, as if they would protect her.  
  
I sighed, and, sitting down on the chest at the foot of the bed, looked at her. "What is your name? I might as well know, seeing as I'll be bringing you food everyday until you pass safety tests and are allowed to walk about the base on your own."  
  
She looked at me confusedly, then seemed to gain a small amount of courage. "My name is Cathrine, and where am I? What attacked me in the woods?"  
  
I sighed again, and making myself comfortable, proceeded to tell her about our base. "Well, you see, we're a resistance, a mainly military group that is trying to stop that evil thing that calls himself Mewtwo. We have about ten thousand troops right now, which is a lot. The thing that hit you in the woods was probably a scout. Now, tell me about yourself." I looked at her expectantly.  
  
At first she looked uncertain, then made up her mind. She told me of the events that had transpired before we had found her. About halfway through it she was crying so hard she had to stop for a minute to get control of herself. I listened intentively. So, Mewtwo managed to take out two nomad groups at once? This wasn't good. If we didn't act soon, there would be nothing left to save.  
  
Finally, when the story came to a close, she just asked to be left alone, and I obliged, leaving the room.  
  
  
Walking down a maze of hallways, I finally came to the general's office, where I reported what the prisoner, now known as Cathrine, had told me. He listened as I had listened during Cathrine's telling of it, attentively. When I finished, he removed his cap and scratched his now-balding head. Dismissing me, he went about his own business. I went back to my quarters for a quick nap before my next shift.  
  
(End Zackrey's POV)  
  
(Mewtwo's POV)  
  
I woke up the next morning to the peacefulness of my palace, getting up and making preparations for what lay ahead of me almost at once. I had decided to go along with my plan to find a human, and bring them back to my palace, and mind-wipe them. As horrible as it sounded, I found that the only way would be to turn into one myself.  
  
Hovering down the stairs, I walked into my garden. Finding a good-sized tree, I broke a branch off and smoothed it with psychic. Now I had a walking stick, which I would need, as I was unused to walking long distances.  
  
Heading back into the main hall, I started packing fruits into a small backpack. It was a faded green, and was probably left by one of the trainers that once came here.  
  
After I packed all that was needed, I picked up my walking stick, and psychicly said farewell to all of the pokemon under my command. Explaining that I would be away for awile, and telling my spies to stay vigilant, and tell me of any human activity.  
  
  
I teleported to the outskirts of what used to be Fuisia, and there I hovered and meditated. After what seemed like numerous hours, I began to glow with a soft light, quickly turning brighter. As the light reached it's peak, my shape began to change, my feet becoming smaller, and my fingers more numerous.  
  
As the light faded, I stopped hovering and put my feet upon the ground. Digging some clothes out of the pack, I put them on. I was now in a brown leather tunic, with similar brown, worn leather pants. A bright purple cloak I also fastened around myself, so as to attract attention of any humans.  
  
Stepping over to a nearby pool, I examined my reflection. Silver hair and deep blue eyes greeted me from the pool, along with a medium sized nose all set on a thin face, cheekbones visible through the skin. I looked to be in my middle twenties, as human years went.  
  
I turned away from the pool, wondering where it would all start, where it would end, and what I would discover in-between. Drawing the hood over my face I set off on a one-of-a-kind journey into unknown places and adventures.  
  
(End Mewtwo's POV)  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm really sorry it took so long. My deepest apologies. I'm hoping I'll get the next one out soon, but can make no promises, because of school and other things. But I will work on these more though. Could you please press that little button that says review? The blue one? Please? I need reviews to keep this going. I'll work on it anyway, but reviews will help motivate me. Thank you all for continuing to read. 


End file.
